Ragnarok Online The 12 edged rubies
by kirayeow
Summary: before humans were here, odin had 12 guardian angels who protected the world...until they broke out into 3 groups and fought against each other, causing Odin no choice but to seal them each into rubies of different colours. More then 10 centuries later, i
1. prologue

Ragnarok Online: War of the Legends: The 12 coloured Edged Rubies

War of the Legends: The 12 coloured Edged Rubies

The Prologue.

It was late in the night...Everyone was sleeping soundly at home as the entire land of Rune Midgard seemed quiet. It was a peaceful and enjoyable time for most people...But all was in chaos for chiva...a 15 year old teen who had been an orphan since he was young

Midnight 1.am, Along the streets of Geffen

"Ha..ha...ha...I'm beat!" Chiva said to Mary who was in front of him, as he slowed down and tried to catch his breath.

"Guards! Charge and capture the two thieves who stole the Crimson Red 'Edged Ruby'!" The captain of Geffen guard who was following close behind Chiva and Mary shouted out his command to the guards under him.

"Hurry up chiva! Don't stop running...! They'll catch us if you stop..." Said Mary as she caught on Chiva's sleeve and pulled him aside to a dark corner behind a store with the signboard above "Inn".

They then ran through several different paths which lead directly to the outside of Geffen.

Sitting down on the top of the field, they lied under the big tree.

"Alright...! We're safe!" Mary smiled at Chiva but noticed that he was staring at the stars above them under the Crescent moon, with a face full of worries. She then kept quiet and did the same as Chiva.

A few minutes later, Chiva spoke up.

"Hey Mary... What are we gonna do now?.. Afterall, we just got this ruby..." Chiva took the 'Edged Ruby' and point it at the stars. The ruby was glowing in red under the moonlight. It had a mesmerizing effect on Chiva somehow.

Trying to calm Chiva down as he had never stolen before, even before how poor they were, Mary turned to Chiva and said "Don't worry...After we sell off this ruby, we'll never need to sleep in the streets again..." She smiled at Chiva and lied on his chest.

"yeah...after this, I'll never let us starve again..I promise you, Mary." Chiva replied as he wrap his arms around her. Mary nodded her head in agreement as she closed her eyes and started to sleep. It was indeed a peaceful night.

The following morning

"yawn ..." Chiva stretched out and sat up on the tree.

" Mary...?" Chiva whispered in a soft tone as he glance through his surrounding, hoping to see her soon but all he he could see was Geffen... with the tall trees, the clear lake with big fishes swimming underneath and the clear blue sky where an eagle soar through the air and let out his pride with a clear soaring sound.

"Mary..! Where could she be?" Chiva thought to himself and put his hand into his pocket and held tightly onto the ruby inside.

"She must be inside Geffen trying to find food..." Chiva then stood up and headed towards Geffen...

Chiva followed the pyramid-like paths he took to get out of Geffen last night. After all these years walking through this same path over and over again, he could walk through the path even with his eyes closed.

But...

When Chiva climbed out of the hole in the corner of the inn...what was there.. Shocked him.

End


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Crimson Red Edged Ruby

The city of Geffen was in chaos...

Corpses of many innocent Geffenians laid on the floor motionless as pools of blood spread all over the city of Geffen. No survivors could be seen around Chiva... All were dead, including the guards that he had always feared. Being a weak boy, Chiva started to tear...

He was afraid of death, looking at all these dead people on the floor...terror striked his heart, as he feared that Mary would have died from this horrible event too. Controlling his fear just to search for Mary, he looked around the corpses...

"Mary is not around here...She might not have died!" Chiva said to him as he tried to cool down but found himself unable to.

Chiva then realize that there was footsteps imprinted with blood, by the look of it, a tall and strong man's, following up to towards the Geffen Tower. Seeing that Mary is not here.. Chiva thought he might have a chance to find Mary if he trailed these footsteps.

"...Mary! Where are you !" Chiva shouted as loud as he could along the way... but no reply could be heard. The silence of the atmosphere creeped Chiva out.

The further he got by following the trails, the more sorrow and depression he felt. All had died, the old uncle who used to gave him apples as he had no zenny, the wizard who was 50 olds year but looks only 20, the lady who used to let him in for a bath once in a while...all had died. Chiva felt like giving up as he cried while he got nearer to Geffen Tower.

If not for Mary, he would have stopped and run away from Geffen and never come back. But... due to the horror around, he did not realize that the ruby in his pocket was actually glowing brightly...as bright as the sun rising down to earth in red lights.

Geffen Tower Entrance

"Gu...Guild members! Attack him with all the spells and skills you have! Do not let him get near "Meteor Assault" leader's dead body!" said an old high wizard who seemed to be the leader of the wizard's Association as he point his staff at a man with full skull and bone armor and his lower part of the face covered by a mask, holding each a blade held on the hand which was filled with blood.

"Lightning's Rain, Flooded Storm... Icicle of the Frozen Garm.. Lend us your power ! " more then five wizards were gather in a group and held their staffs on top.

"Storm Gust!" all of the wizards shouted as they point their staffs at the man. A thunderstorm formed on top of him, as water shaped out from the air and frozen the thunderstorm. An ice tornado formed from the mixture and charged into the man as the temperate of the surrounding went down below -100 degree Celsius inside the area.

The man was frozen immediately by the impact.

A few minutes later, the wizards and the guards cheered and let their guards down as they thought they had defeated that man and avenged all the people that he had killed along the way here.

However, the old high wizard was the only one not letting his guard down...he seemed to sense that the man was not dead.

" Look out !" the old man shouted towards his people, as the ice broke into pieces when a purple wave sliced through all wizards and the guards. It was too late. The wizards and the guards had been torn to pieces like the rest of the Geffenians. The old man was the only one surviving till now.

"Now...If you would lead me to the way where the Edged Ruby is...I might consider letting you live..." The man spoke up in a deadly manner, his voice was cold yet piercing in the heart.

Suddenly, Mary walked out of the entrance of the Geffen tower. She had survived through this tragic by luck as when the man came, she was inside the tower looking at the corpse whom Chiva and her had stolen the Edged Ruby from, the day before.

That day, both of them overheard greedy merchants having a conversation on a famous guild leader who died when he got hold of one of the legendary rubies which will choose its owner and grant it ultimate power and was priceless being right there in Geffen.However, the guild leader seemed to have been rejected as its owner, hence his death. Being unable to succumb to temptation, Chiva and Mary stole the ruby...

"What in the name of god... You're the girl who stole the Ruby together with the other boy yesterday...! Why are you here. RUN AWAY NOW!" the old high wizard exclaimed as he cast a safety wall on her. Mary was stunned suddenly by the overwhelming aura of death around the man and the surrounding filled with blood.

"hmm...I have gaven you warning, and you seemed to not have replied to me.." the man disappeared and appeared behind the high wizard suddenly and sliced his head off. Blood gushed out profusely...

"Now...young girl..You shall be useful..Where is that ruby?" the man then appeared in front of Mary and point his katar at her.

Mary mumbled and mumbled but no word came out as she cried in fear.

Meanwhile

Chiva finally reached Geffen Tower and his heart was pumping like crazy, almost like it was going to explode.

however, he did not realize that the closer he was to the tower, the brighter his ruby glowed.

Chiva then saw the man which the katar point his blade at Mary... Having lost everyone, he did not want to lose her.

"Mar..Mary !" Chiva shouted and ran like he was being chased by Dark Lord towards the man...

The man turned his head at Chiva and sensed the crimson red Edged Ruby in his pocket.

"Hmm...So, you hold the ruby... You must be it's owner, eh..? Since you did not die by holding it for more than a day.." the man said again. He then turned at Mary and got ready to slice her head off.

"You are no longer needed...I have found him.." Just right before the blade reached Mary's neck.. Chiva shouted out loud as his brain went berserk.

The Crimson Red Edged Ruby stopped glowing and broke into pieces as it reformed back on Chiva's chest.

A helm with red wings at each side formed on Chiva's head, his tattered clothes turned into an armor of pure crimson red colour as ancient words were in the back on his armor, his sandals turned into shining boots made out of the exact material the ruby was, wings of pure red and black grew out of Chiva as he groaned in pain and a spear with its edge shaped like a ruby and the side with another wing like- blade with an ancient language saying "Crimson Red- Lord Legend". The ground around him shook due to the tremendous power as Mary stared at him.

"Chiva...! You're here..." Mary whispered to herself before fainting from the pressure.

Chiva went berserk and saw everything in red and not coloured. He felt himself growing stronger and stronger every second as he could not grasped what exactly happened. All he knew was to save Mary.

"SO THE RUBY HAS CHOSEN YOU... THEN IT'S DECIDED... I SHALL KILL YOU AND CLAIM THE RUBY MINE!" The man shouted, which was very unlike him as he was cool and quiet a while ago.

A dark purple Edged Ruby reformed on his chest as he took the ruby out..

" I..! Death-Legend, Challenge you! Lord-Legend!"

End

--------------------------------

(please note that in this story, the "meteor assault" is a famous guild which won the crimson red ruby through a war, but the leader died suddenly after that)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dark Purple Edged Ruby VS Crimson Red Edged Ruby

The man disappeared into thin air and was no where to be seen for the naked eyes when the ruby formed on him.

No ordinary people can see him, but Chiva could.

Through Chiva's eyes, which were covered by the helm, all movements around him could be seen in slow motion. Chiva could see through anything he wanted as long as he concentrates into it.

Inside Chiva's mind

"who...who are you?" Chiva shouted at a knight with the exact wings and spear as him in the real world.

"Young lad... Do not be afraid... I am Lord-Legend of the Armored Angels..." Lord-Legend replied in a calm manner and threw his great spear with mighty strength into Chiva's heart.

Chiva screamed when the spear pierced into his heart...but he did not felt pain, but instead felt a burst of energy in his body; it was warm, but at the same time, painless.

"Why did you do that? I could have died!" Chiva tried to pluck the spear out, but it would not budge.

"Look inside it carefully... You shall see yourself facing another one of my kind, the Death-Legend of the Silent Angels... You might not have known it..but your mind as been seperated from your body a few minutes ago... Now try imaginating yourself inside your own body with my spear again..."

Chiva concentrated into the spear and saw himself facing an unknown force...but through his red eyes, he barely see a shape forming around him and slashing his body, covered by the ruby-armor, causing no damage.

He looked closely at the man when the katar stabbed into the armor again, but what he saw made him fear.

"he...he's a vampire! Why is my body so strong out of a sudden!" chiva was shocked.

"No...Young lad, he is but only the dark side of us... the Fallen Angels..."

"Us...? I am but only a human. And a weak one too... How could i be one of you...?"

Chiva lowered his head.

"I do not have time to explain much of this now... Just remember that I have chosen you...and hence you shall inherit my battle power as "Lord-Legend". Now...get back into your body, fight Death-Legend and protect the girl that you want to save..."

"Mar...Mary?..." Chiva suddenly remembered that before his mind was seperated from his body, he saw the vampirised man holding his katar at Mary's neck.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his body with his mind again.

Centuries seemed to have past when he entered back into his body, but in exact, only a few seconds was taken.

Chiva opened his eyes...

"everything is coloured again," Chiva whispered to himself.

"This power...i shall use it to defeat you and save Mary..." Chiva points his spear at the vampirised assassin cross.

After a few more stabs by the assassin cross, Chiva seemed to have adapted to his movement pattern and he flew up into the sky with his wings.

The assassin cross stopped his action and looked up into the sun...

"The sun...It's burning!" the man was frightened by the sun and cloaked.

Chiva looked at him from above and wondered what happen, but suddenly...rain clouds started to form and blocked off the sunlight.

"Darkness emerged...Light enclosed...Dark thunders of the storm..Cover the energy of the sun!" the assassin cross showed himself back at the top of geffen tower as rain drops start to fell.

Black and tattered wings formed on his back as he flew up into the sky.

"If you want air-duel...We shall have one." the assassin cross mumbled.

Chiva sprint at the assassin cross with extreme speed with his spear, but even before the spear could touch him, the sin-X was gone. He turned behind only to find the sin-x jabbing his katar into his back.

But when the katar touched the ancient symbols on the back of the armor, the katar burned off. The symbols on the back are actually an divine armor which burns off all attacks.

"hmm..if normal attacks don't work..then i'm gonna unleash my Ruby Skills now.." the sin-x closed his eyes...and suddenly...ten infiltrators glowing with dark energy surrounded Chiva.

"This will be the end..."

-----------------------------------

End


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mystery of the Edged Rubies

"Ruby skill level 2... Dark Infiltration," as the assassin cross stood in the midair above Chiva, he chanted ancient languages of the silent-angels, commanding the ten infiltrators to swirl like a tornado of purple waves forming around Chiva.

The dark energy of the infiltrators gathered in the assassin cross while Chiva stood in between the tornado; senseless. The tornado have taken his five senses away and there was nothing he could do to stop the Ruby Skill from acting on him.

Within seconds, the dark energy inside the infiltrators have completely been drained by the assassin cross as he drank down a bottle of poison. He groaned in pain as his eyes turned red and dark energy explodes out one by one in waves around him...

"This potion of mine allows me to control the dark energy gathered in me... i shall use all of them and penetrate your armor..." the assassin cross smirked evilly...

He then gave a fake impression of alarm.

"Oppz...I forgot you can't even see what is happening now...not to mention Hearing..."

The dark waves slash through Chiva's ruby armor one by one as Chiva shouted out in pain. Inside his mind he was thinking...

"Why is it that I...can't see! Why is it that I can't hear, can't touch, can't smell and even can't feel..." Chiva was uncertained of what was happen..he was in a dilemma and did not know what to do as darkness emerged.

"...If only I hadn't stolen this ruby.. If I never succumbed to greed... none of these would have happen...! No one would die! Mary would not have to suffer too...Wait...Mary...I wonder if she is okay now..." Chiva was deep in his thoughts... He was confused and did not know what to do as he felt pain surrounding him...Both emotionally and physically.

"Young lad who goes by the name of Chiva... Have you not realize what is happen now...? Have you not realize that it was fate that I have chosen you...? It is your destiny to fulfill the dreams of the gods...all would still happen if you did not take that jewel..maybe worse still...!" the armored angel appeared again, this time filled with sorrow and pain.

"When you suffer pain, I suffer too...When you are sad, my world turns sad too... Sorrow and pain are unbearable feelings that no one would like..not even the angels and devils. Uncertain one... awakening the power within you, the ultimate courage hidden inside you which no one can win... My spear has gave you power, use it...and use it wisely..." the armor angel disappeared again after he imprinted a scroll on Chiva's spear.

"Remember...When the Uncertainty becomes Certain.. Then nothing is impossible.."

Meanwhile

"The armor has broken...! Finally! Now i shall end your pathetic life!" the assassin cross raised his arms...the infiltrators around him disappeared, while the tornado of darkness was still there, and a gigantic katar, with a dark purple jewel in the middle, special blades made of purple ruby at the top with imprinted ancient words "Death-Legend" appeared in his hands.

The assassin cross sliced his katar with the speed of light in the direction of now defenseless Chiva, holding but only a spear.

But before the katar could pierce through his brain... Chiva blocked the katar with his red spear.

"This is not possible... You have been blinded of your senses...how did you manage to block my final strike...!" the assassin cross was taken aback...None has ever managed to survive his last strike before...

Chiva opened his eyes and stared at the assassin cross.

"When the uncertain one gets certain...then nothing is impossible" that was the only line he said to the assassin cross, before whacking him down unto the ground with his spear.

"Ruby Skill of the Crimson Red...Lvl 1- Burning Sun... Unleash the power of the courage"

The red spear shone like the sun and unleashed an explosion of fiery red flames with pieces of red ruby inside the flame in the shape of a sphere around Chiva.

The flames reached for the assassin cross but before it could burn him into pieces and unleash the rubies which would explode when it reaches the ground, he grinded off a wing made out of butterfly as he teleport away.

"I will be back...and claim your ruby..." the assassin cross blurted out loudly before he was fully teleported away.

Chiva stood at the air, 100metres above the ground...

When the flames faded, his spear disappeared as the crimson red colored ruby broke into shards and reformed on chiva's hand again even though his wings remained.

Chiva, out of energy... fell onto the ground and lied there, as his crimson red wings took on the full impact of the gravity, crying at his inability beside Mary...

"Mary...you..will never be harmed again..." Chiva whispered as a tear fell down his cheeks.

"But...the rest of the Geffenians...Our family...They're...!"

The bloodsoaked Geffen lays two survivors as one shouts out in sorrow...

---------------------------------

End


End file.
